What a Beautiful Day
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: It was a beautiful day when Carlisle met Harry for the first time. Slash


**Part of the Songfic Challenge on FB's SlashFanFicWritersChallenge**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Day One  
**_ He was walking down Fifth Avenue until he bumped into a beautiful man. Carlisle took in the small stature, long ebony hair, androgynous features and body, and the most mesmerizing emerald green eyes he has ever seen. His venom started to pool in his mouth.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" He asked after swallowing the venom.

The beautiful man smiled up at him. "Yes. I'm Harry."

"I-I'm Carlisle." He told the him wondering why he was getting nervous.

"See you later, Carlisle." Harry happily spoke as he walked away.

 ** _Day Two_**  
Carlisle couldn't believe his luck. Harry was sitting alone in the diner. His colleagues had dragged him here for their break. Carlisle excused himself and walked over.

"May I join you?"

"Always." The smile was as breathtaking as he remembered.

The two of them ended up talking all afternoon. Carlisle had been late for his next shift for the first time in years. The four hundred year old vampire was in love with the beautiful man who had confessed to being a wizard. For the time in a long time he did not have to worry about being a vampire.

Harry dragged him off to the movies on **_day fourteen_**. Carlisle cherished that night. He got to hold Harry in his arms the whole time. At the end of the night they shared their first kiss.

 ** _Day Sixty-Seven_**  
"I love you, Carlisle." Harry whispered as they laid in bed together.

Carlisle couldn't believe how wonderful it was to have someone accept him for what he was and love him despite his insecurities because of it.

"I love you too, angel."

It turned out to be a beautiful day.

 ** _Day One Sixteen_**  
"Harry?"

"Yes, Carlisle."

"Will you spend the rest of my life letting me love you?"

Harry smiled widely. "The answer will always be yes."

Carlisle slipped the ring on before kissing Harry deeply.

 ** _Day One Eighty-Nine_**  
Carlisle fell to his knees as the door slammed shut behind Harry. He couldn't believe he let his pride come between them. It was all because Harry paid for their vacation tickets.

Hours later when Harry came back Carlisle apologized and promised not to let it happen again. Silently he vowed to do everything he could to keep Harry in his life.

"I do." Harry smiled at Carlisle.

It had taken until **_day four eighty-two_** to hear Harry say those words.

"I do." Carlisle vowed answering the judge. His eyes never left Harry.

Carlisle smiled down at the bundle in his arms. Charlus Cullen, his son who was just as beautiful as his bearer.

He still couldn't believe that on **_day seven sixty-one_** Harry gave him a child that was biologically his. Something he had given up hope on ever having.

The vampire looked at his husband. "Thank you for this precious gift."

"It should be me thanking you. And anytime you want another I'll be ready."

Carlisle had never loved anyone the way he loves Harry. His emotions overwhelmed him so much that he wished he wasn't a vampire at the moment. He is so grateful that Harry is still in his life. This was a beautiful day.

 ** _Day Eighteen Thousand Two Hundred Fifty-Three_**  
"Happy Fiftieth Anniversary, Harry." Carlisle spoke with all the love he was feeling.

He kissed his husband passionately. They heard the cheers and whistles of their family. Their ten children, the five biological children's spouses and their kids.

It was another beautiful day just like Harry.

Carlisle thanked whatever deity for the first time in four hundred years that he met Harry that first day on Fifth Avenue.

 ** _Oh what a feeling_**  
 ** _What a wonderful emotion._**  
 ** _Yeah what a life_**  
 ** _Counting my blessing and knowing,_**  
 ** _Ooh we had our ups and down all along the way_**  
 ** _He had a chance to leave but chose to stay._**  
 ** _What a Beautiful Day._** Carlisle thought as he watched his family with Harry by his side.

~Fin~

* * *

www. elyrics read/ c/ chris-cagle-lyrics /what-a-beautiful-day-lyrics .html **(Just remove the spaces)**


End file.
